HaloEffect: Rise of The Republic
by Fernix13
Summary: When Great War ended, humanity and covenant merged. New formed Republic of Orion Arm is trying to create a war-free civilization, but what will happen when this empire will meet another galactic goverment? Rated T for blood, death etc. Multiverse crossover (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1: Rise of ROA

AN: This is my first Fan fic, ill try to make humanity as badass as i can, without making them OP, expect flood, trigger-happy turians and batarians(destroying batarians never gets old xD). Lots of War, also Titans will be present in this fanfic, as well as Cybertronians, robots from Planetary Annihilation(LOTS of combat) I will also add Hyperion Corporation and Atlas( yep, eridium, vaults `n stuff from borderlands atlas will be only in short info, but athena will be added later) you should also expect reapers later in story i will have to mix names of ships from MANY games, sorry but im not creative in this field, you also should know that i made this fanfic in Polish(my first language) so im translating it mostly, it will take some time cuz i have to triple check all grammar errors Anyway, im bringing some characters from halo reach and changing SPARTAN and ORION PROJECT, they will not be created by ONI, if you wonder why reach isnt glassed, its really simple, NOBLE should die if Reach is glassed, AND THEY ARE FUCKING AWESOME!

Ofc. Blue team is better, but still, they will appear in this story, im also adding some events from Tales From The Borderlands, expect AI Handsome Jack. Human-Covie war will not end that fast, it will take a lot longer than 6 months – 5 years where at the end lies about humanity are exposed.

I dont Own Halo, Borderlands, Titan Fall, Transofmers, Planetary Annihilation or Mass effect.

* * *

2163: UNSC is established

2170: Unified Eart Goverment is established, Frieden and Koslovics formally surrender to UNSC,

Officially ending Interplanetary War.

2250: Hyperion Corporation is Fromed, its creator Handsome Jack is its first President, corporation soon becomes number 1 in weaponry and civilian ships production, plans are made for first FTL drive.

April, 2291: Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa, heads of Hyperion`s FTL drive program eveloped Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, Hyperion becomes a Super-corporation, UNSC is buying slipspace drives for milions of dolars making Hyperion the richest corporation in history of Mankind.

2321: ORION Project is initiated by Hyperion, Poor results and lack of technology lead to canceling ORION Project. Handsome Jack dies, transforming his mind into digital version, but is unable to survive and is shut down.

2491: Re-start of ORION Project, 300 soldiers were augmented and trained, health issues and costs resulted in canceling it again in 2506.

2517: Hyperion`s Best in Bio-Modifications and Augmentaions lead by dr. Halsey were assinged to ORION II Project, renamed to SPARTAN II few days later, On request of UNSC, Spartans were trained and indoctinated by UNSC trainers in order to assure full loyalty to UNSC. Low succes in first few years and high costs resulted in decreasing number of first Spartans, only 33 survieved augmentaion, but they became the most powerfull fighting force in history of Mankind

February 11, 2525: Frist Contact with Covenant near Harvest. Start of Human-Covenant war.

24 July, 2552: after 27 years of war, Covenant at last found Reach, resting at the door step of Earth, it was here were teams on the ground and in-space were fighting to their very last breath, fighting againts impossible odds in hope that Earth would have more time, that Mankinds survival, could be secure.

August 10 2552: Fleet Master Thel `Vadamee Discovers Prophet lies along with prophet of Regret, Faith and Cheiftan Tartarus. They immidietly arrest Truth and Mercy for their genocidal crimes and order all fleets to stop their attacks on Humans, saying that they are „Sons of Forerunners"

August 11 2552: All Covenant forces stop their attack and retreated from UNSC territory leaving only Long Night of Solace above Reach, UNSC forces are preparing to destroy it.

August 12 2552: NOBLE team and BLUE team are sent to take over crash-site of covenant frigate in order to retrive its Slipspace drive so it can be used to destroy Long Night of Solace in orbit of Reach.

August 13 2552: UNSC forces are making a full-scale assault on Covenant super-carrier, but before they attack, fleet of at least 500 Ships enters orbit of Reach along with High Charity and all super-carriers in Covenant fleet. UNSC forces Immidietly prepare for their final stand, as they send previously prepared slipspace bomb to High Charity...

August 13 2552, Military calendar, high orbit above Reach, UNSC Savannah.

UNSC forces are ready, today they will deliver a powerfull blow to enemy forces, all ships were ready, SPARTANs on stand-by, ODPs(remainig 3) were ready to fire, everyone wanted to make this day meanigfull, they wanted to make Covenant pay for their crimes, and what is a better way to do that than destroy their flag ship?

" All UNSC forces, attention. This is Colonel Holland, Operations: Final Stand will start in 10 min. all personel report to your battle stations, combat alert alpha, be ready man, if we are going to lose Reach, make them pay for it... in their blood."

Suddenly alarms turned on, everyone thought that it was becouse of alert alpha, then AI`s voice said: " Alert, new fleet just entered orbit, multiple slipspace ruptures, over 500 contacts, and one VERY big..."

UNSC Denver. Bridge.

Captain Morenson was in hist early 60`s he thought that he was going to see UNSC delivering a powerfull blow to Covenant, he was so wrong.

" Captain!" shouted his navigator " multiple splipspace ruptures! Over 500 covie ships just jumped into high orbit, along with some sort of super-battlestation."

" Are they making any attempt to attack us?" asked Morenson.

" No sir, they are holding their position, guns powered down, shields at bare minimum" replied suprised LT.

" Captain!" shouted his comm officer " HighComm just ordered us to change target in Operaion: Final Stand, we are to attack that super-structure and... wait that cant be.."

" What is it LT?" asked Officer.

" They are sending some sort of comm transmition, on all chanels."

" Put it through" replied Captain Morenson.

" Aye sir!"

On screens appeared a Sangeili in gold armour.

" Attention all human forces, I am fleet master Thel `Vadamee, do not fire upon us, we came here seeking peace" said Elite

" What that damn xeno is talking about Captain, he is Priority 1 target for all UNSC forces!" said one of the guards near bridge exit.

"I know private, but lets hear the rest." replied Morenson nad moved his attention back to screen,

"You have fought for last 27 years against us, i know its hard to belive us now." continued Thel

" our prophets lied to us, we were told that you are an affront to our gods, that we have to destroy your race, we were so wrong. Prothets of Truth and Mercy lied to us about your role, and when my people refused to swallow this lie, they tried to strip us of everything we had, and then prophet of Regret discovered that what i told them was a truth, he rebelled against truth and mercy, his guards arrested them."

"This is Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC, i have one question for you elite: what happened with them?" asked Holland.

"They are abord High Charity, at first we wanted to execute them instantly, but i think its better idea to let UNSC do it, after all thay are the reason any of us is here" replied fleet master.

"Wait, you said you wanted peace, you want us to join your Covenant?"

"Correct human."

For few seconds there was no response from anyone on the bridge, then Holland spoke again.

"High Command will have to make a decision about it, but we want Truth and Mercy in our hands, they will be transported to our homeworld were we will execute them in fron of HighComm and our leaders, if you want we can broadcast it to you as well, i will send `Savannah` so they can pick-up HVT`s and transport them to Earth."

"That is acceptable, for now at least, and yes we would like to see that execution as well." said Thel

"That we will do, Holland out"

Everyone throughout UNSC was stunned, peace with covies? Execution of their leaders? It was Morenson who spoke first.

"Alright people, we have a pick-up run to make, be ready to overload reactor if this is all a trap."

August 15 2552: Savannah arrived at Earth. Fleet Admiral Hood is sent to Reach to talk about cease-fire.

August 16 2552: High Prophets of Truth and Mercy are brutally, publicly executed in front of HighComm, execution is transmitted throughout cheering UNSC and Covenant space.

August 19 2552: After days of negotiations peace between UNSC and Covenant is established with following conditions:

1\. UNSC will join Covenant, now renamed as Republic of Orion Arm. All factions will have their own goverments, ROA Senate will be made from 1 Senator from each race. Human, Sangheili and San `Shayuum will be members of ROA high council.

2\. All POW are to be returned.

3\. Covenant will help in efforts te restore glassed planets to habitalbe conditions.

4\. Covenant will share its technology with UNSC.

5\. Covenant will send metariels to re-build glassed colonies.

August 25 2552: Treaty of Reach is signed, most people cheer because war is over, very few want to continue it.

July 2553: UEG is disbanded, UNSC is now a government body of humanity. Hyperion corporation

launches a Smart AI 4 program in order to ressurect Handsome Jakc`s AI version.

November 6 2554: integration between UNSC and the rest of ROA is going suprisingly well, Harvest is de-glassed, along with Kholo. Smart AI 4 program is a complete success, AI Handsome Jack is revived.

May 16 2554: Eridian vault is found, Hyperion begins construction of Helios station, best of Jack`s scientists are assigned to `Eridian Project`. Their goal is to reverse-engineer Eridian weapons for mass production for UNSC. ROA also hired Hyperion for development of Hard-Light shields for ROA ships.

July 23 2555: Atlas corporation attacks Hyperion assets on Pandora in order to kidnap scientists and get HL(hard-light) shield prototypes. UNSC sends help and in 1 day, Atlas corporation is disbanded by UNSC and absorbed by Hyperion, now number 1 corporation in ROA space.

April 5 2560: Sccesfull development of HL shields for ships and Eridian Rifle.

April 7 2560. Military calendar. Helios station, orbit of Elphis. R&D test lab.

Handsome Jack was proud of Hyperion, he created corporation so powerful that it survived almost 300 years, now he was about to show results of last 5 years work on Hard-Light Barrier for ships and SPARTANs as well as first set of Eridian weaponry. On VIP gallery was UNSC Fleet Admiral Lord Hood, Arbiter Thel `Vadamee and all Senators and Councilors of ROA.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, im sure you all know me already, so ill skip the whole:`hi my nane is` part, first you are going to see Eridian Weaponry first." Jacks hologram turned to Halsey

" Hit it doc."

Dr. Catherine Halsey was almost 70 years old, and yet she was the best scientist in ROA space. She nodded in response and pressed some buttons on her holo-screen.

"As you know we were working really hard to reverse-engineer Eridian technology, and we succeded, this is our first set of their weaponry for humanoids." started Jack "It took us very long time mostly because their firing mechanism was something we never sow earlier." large window opened showing simple firing range with a Hyperion SPARTAN in MJOLNIR mk.7 Power Armour.

"Diffrense between our weaponry and Eridian is mostly their projectile type, we are using bullets and plasma, they are using Ion Guns, highly concentrated and increadibly fast ions, capable of disabling electronics, but they are rendered almost safe for organic matter, at lest that is what we belived, as you can see our SPARTAN is outfitted in 2 types of weapons, first is a small version of our first Ion guns for warships, basicly its eridian rifle wis smaller DMG output" he waved to SPARTAN "Pablo, target one, three shots in 30" he turned to VIPs again" fist target will be dog shielded with SPARTAN MJOLNIR mk.6`s shield, observe" he turned to Pablo again.

Everyone saw exactly what they expected, two shots took down MJOLNIR`s shields, third hit test dog, nothing happened.

"As you see our current ion technology is powerfull against shields and safe for organics, now you will witness eridian RIFLE on full power" then everyone focused their attention on firing range."our test subject will be a dead dog this time, you will understand in a minute its shield will be corvett class. SPARTAN Pablo, you may proceed" said Jack.

SPARTAN raised his gun and fired then happened something no one expected, projectile passed right through shield, and impacted on dead body, ingulthing it in sparks which melded his fur and set it on fire, for few seconds, leaving dog with 3rd degree burnes.

Handsome Jack spoke again.

"As you can see Eridian rifle is one-shot one-kill weapon with 500 RPM, normally after testing this technology I would destroy it, its far to powerfull to use by ANYONE except Blue and Noble teams, but we discovered something else, our studies on eridium showed it also grants immunity against eridian weaponry in if small traces are added to Titanium AF alloy, making SPARTANS immune to it" he nodded to Pablo who took out eridian pistol, aim it at his head and fired, 10 times. Each time sparks engulfed his armour, yet he was still standing. Jack smiled and spoke yet again.

"As you can see AFE Titanium as we call it, is immune to eridian weapons, and all types of electricity, its basicly Forerunner armour with small traces of eridium in it, next stop: Hard-Ligh barrier." strange wall of light appeared in front of SPARTAN which just pointed his eridian rifle and shot at it, he was firing for 15 seconds before lowering his gun, shield was still there." as you can see HL barrier is immune to eridian weaponry, but it can be taken out by plasma or kinetic projectiles. Now, I have one last thing to show you: MJOLNIR mk,8 SPARTAN Combat Power Armour, its is outfitted with HL barrier, Titanium AFE Armour, new scannig sestem, our prototype Biomedical foam mk.2 with higher efficiency on burns, portable jet pack, and our biggest addition, Neural Interface," said Hyperion owner proudly.

"Neural Iterface?" asked suprised Thel.

"It alowes owner to move armour with his thoughts, even if you break your spine, you can move in this armour, it also allowes you to form HL barrier in desired shape" replied Jack and nodded to Pablo.

In front of SPARTAN appeared another wall, which shifted to form of human, then again to wall, then it becam a sword and then it disappeared.

"As you can see you can form it into anything you want" he turned to Pablo yet again" alright kiddo, show is over, go get some rest" SPARTAN nodded and left Hyperion firing range.

"We also have TITAN Mechs" Jack`s hologram changed to 3 titans"each has different weapons and uses, but I think they will be a perfect addiotion to ODST, mostly `cuz you can drop `em from orbit., think of it as of bigger ODST`s" Joked Jack.

"I have one more thing to show you, but its meant for Arbiter only" Halsey picked up an energy sword from on of the seats and gave it to Thel, then she spoke.

"This is Elite blade with Eridium core, is as powerfull as eridian rifle you witnessed earlier in tests, you can set it to powerfull stuns if you dont want to kill your enemy, and it will have that effect if you touch his armour, even without piercing it."

Hood looked at blade for few seconds,and when arbiter turned it on and made few swings, Fleet Admiral turned to Handome Jack`s hologram.

"So Mr. Jack" started Hood " how much?"

April 8 2560: After showing results of Hyperion research on HL barrier and Eridium weapons, ROA bought rights to use it in their forces, Hyperion already powerfull, expanded again thanks to gigantic ammout of money and new received ownership of Pandora and Elphis, making it first corporation with its own territory.

July 30 2562: After two years, Pandora is formally a garden world thanks to Hyperion`s terra-forming, millions are coming looking for work in eridium mines and asteroid belts, Helios is fully completed with powerfull energy laser as its main gun, 40km in width and 100 in height, its is the biggest space station in ROA space(High Charity is basicly a planet with a slipspace drive)

November 2570: Hyperion gains a representation in ROA Senate, although it is the most powerfull corporation in ROA, main manufacturer of civilian ships, weapons and robots, it allowes others to make money on outer colonies, with it`s control over economy of ROA Hypeion`s position is safe, no inside fights are made, mostly because of Jack`s promotion policy- you can be promoted only by those 3 steps higher in chain of command, lowering danger of inside fights for control as all admirals rear-admirals and vice-admirals are promoted by him only after showing their full loyalty to Jack and his Ideals.

May 2590: All UNSC colonies are de-glassed UNSC is launching mass scale re-colonization of former outer colonies. Hyperion begins conrstucion of HDF Hydra, its planned to be able to destroy entire moons in one salvo.

May 2600: Hyperions top scientists develop `age implant` increasing human life-span to 500 years, sangheili to 600, San `Shayuum to 800 and Jiralhanae to 400 it`s price is suprisingly lower than anyone suspected, mostly because high demand, everyone in middle+ society class was buying it. HDF Hydra is completed, its 5km long, 300 m in width and 500m in height. Armed with four Super-MACs mk.3 PER (Plasma Engulfed Rounds) firing at 3RPM at speed of 30000 km/s each round has weight of 8000 tons ferric-tungusten, gun can be also loaded with ferric-tungusten-eridium round creating a powerfull Eridian Pulse effect upon contact with another ship. Its main energy porjector is powerfull enough to blow through 100m of titanium A-F armour or 30m of A-F-E in one shot. It also posses 3 Long-Range-Anti-Ship-Eriudium-Canon, LRASEC is basicly a bigger version of Eridium canon add it to 300 Broad-Sword mk.4/H fighters, 100 Pelican mk.2 dropships, 30000 of Hyperion infrantry and 50 Hyperion SPARTANS and almost 20000 Loader Bots in various combinations and you have one of the most powerfull ships in ROA space.

September 2604: All ROA ships bigger than frigate are equipped with MAC mk.3 PER version Titanium A-F-E armour and HL barrier. Hyperion Makes Smart AI Memory Chip mk.3 extenting life of all AIs to almost 80 years. Handsome Jack focuses on extending it even more.

November 2610: ROA discovers Installation 04, its monitor after realizing that _Reclaimers_ came to his ring, shows them halo and shares its technology and secrets, flood is exterminated on this ring to ensure it`s safety. Shortly after that few colony and shipyard ships are sent to _Ark_ in order to secure it and study it. Shortly after that, Janus Key is found in one of the archives, ROA sends dozens of ships in order to secure all forerunner tech within their borders.

April 2614: UNSC reaches 500th colony. Construction of UNSC`s first Ace-class Super-Carrier is complete,UNSC _Wrath Of Humanity_ 25km Long, 4km in width and 2.5 in Height it is considered to be the most powerfull ship in ROA. 2 Hydra-class Energy projectors, along with 8 PER Super-MACs mk.3 750 Broad-Sword mk.4 fighters, 200 Pelican mk.2 dropships, 45000 Marines, 4000 Orbital-Drop-Shock-Troopers and 1000 of TITANs with 1000 SPARTANS III and LOTS of ground vehicles.

February 11 2625: 100 years after start of Human-Covenant war Anniversary takes place, many veterans speak about their battles, many ceremonies take place throughout ROA space in memory of fallen planets and soldiers.

AN: That`s it for now, hope you like it. Remember that this is only intro to `my` universe and next chapter will be important, and it will be intro to pre Mass Effect 1 story `first contact war` ofc here it will be 2nd contact war. Reviews and Follows are welcome.

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **MAC:** **The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, also known as Mass Accelerator Cannon, MAC Gun and MAC Cannon, is a large coilgun that serves as the primary offensive weapon for UNSC warships. Larger versions are used as orbital defense platforms. MAC guns are the only non-nuclear weapons in the UNSC arsenal capable of effectively reducing or destroying Covenant capital ships' energy shields. Smaller shipborne versions can take as many as three hits to overload a shield while an orbital platform can put a hole through any Covenant vessel even with fully charged shields. The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon should not be confused with the Railgun, despite their superficial similarities. An Onager-class cannon is capable of disabling a CCS-class battlecruiser, with its shielding down.**

 **MNOLNIR: The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor is a technologically-advanced combat exoskeleton system designed to vastly improve the strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability of a SPARTAN-II or SPARTAN-III supersoldier in the field of combat**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

AN:

 **Lord Demolitions** : Jul M`dama will be a leader of covie rebel cell later. About Regret... he always appeared as a true believer, Truth and Mercy didnt tell him about connection between humans and forerunners, at least in *this* universe that is why he betrayed them. Faith will be a ROA high councilor, as for Remorse, i dont have a place for him yet, ideas for it are welcome.

This chapter will have more talking than shooting, it will explain why council has so many ships later(a lot more than in ME) and since i cant skip that, well here you go.

* * *

Chapter 2: Homecoming

November 11 2628, Military calendar, Jordes Boliamos system, UNSC Prowler `Hope Seeker` 2342 hr, Bridge.

Captain Tratev was sitting in his chair, just another day of survey in order to find new planets to colonize, when he joined UNSC he wanted to fight the unjust, defend planets, he wanted to do _something_ meanigful, but here he was, on another survey mission, in another unknown system, surley there were rebels and pirates he could help fight wi...

"Captain!" shouted his Comm officer.

"What is it Daniels?" asked Tratev.

"Sir.. im picking up UNSC distress call..." replied LT

"What do you mean UNSC, what is their distress transponder?"

Every ship had a special transponder, when activated it would send SOS signal along with status of ship, sensor data, and crew status.

"Sir... they dont have it or its destroyed."

Captain looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Destroyed? They are placed next to main reactors, if its destroyed then there is no way reactor is fine."

"And yet sir, im not picking it up." said surprised Comm operator.

" UNSC encrypted signal, at least 60 year old because there is no distress transponders in the middle of nowhere?" asked again Tratev with disbelief in his voice.

Everyone was looking at each other, captain was right. at least 60 years? So far away from any UNSC-Covenant battle? With no reported ships missing in this area?

"Tactical, do you have anything on screen?"asked Captain

"Y-yes sir, im picking up some strange readings near that habitable moon." replied LT

"Comm, do you have audio?"

"Correct sir, there is much static, ill try to clear it up as best as i can, playing it now"

" _May... ma.. ay ... M...day thi... CF...8_ Spiri.. Fire _requ... immediate evac, surviv...board...ority code: Victor...0117...day M...y Mayday...CFV-88: Spirit of... req..."_

"What do we know about _Spirit of Fire?"_ asked Tratev

"From what i remember, Phoeinx-class support ship, first MIA than lost with all hands, but no one ever confirmed its destruction" replied his comm operator

"LT... do you have a fix on their position?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Captain turned his head to Nav operator.

"Slipspace jump 30000km away from them" ordered Tratev "thats Phoenix-class`s range of combat sensors" 'if this really is _Spirit of Fire.._ ' "ship should recognize us and if they are in cryo, im sure they set systems for combat wake-up if they encounter UNSC ship.. or any ship."

UNSC AI SNA 1281-4 `Serina` was _Spirit_ 's Soul like cpt. Cutter said once, after few months of operating skeleton crew, Cutter ordered everyone to cryo, Serina to shut down in order to prevent rampancy, system were set to activate again if they detected any ship on their battle scanners...

 _Spirit of Fire_ `s bridge was empty, no power, only stars visible through window, then suddenly everything slowly came to life, first gravity turned back on, then screens turned on, light first turned to red, then to white. Inventor of shut-down system (although dead for decades) would be proud if he could see how fast ship came back on-line after over 90 years of being dormant...

Captain cutter was a soldier to his bones, his fight on Harvest, Arcadia and that strange Forerunner planet proved it, now he was waking up, although he was used to combat wake-ups that didnt make them any more plesant. He came out of his cryo pod and went straight to bridge, his crew following him.

When he crossed it`s doors, Serina was already waiting

"Serina, situation update please." said Cutter

"Im detecting one vessel sir."

"What kind of vessel? Is it UNSC?" asked Cutter with hope in voice.

" I dont know yet, Its not sending correctly UNSC signal but it is similar,it is also a little longer than prowler."

Cutter looked on sensor screen and ordered.

" Ship-to-ship, UNSC priority one channel, send hostile challenge and ID, then push it on speakers."

" Attention unknown vessel! This is UNSC CFV-88 _Spirit of Fire_. Indentify yourself or we will open fire." said Serina

Everyone listened, for few seconds there was only static, then they heard Human voice.

"This is ROA/UNSC _Hope Seeker_ to the ship claming to be the _Spirit of Fire_ please respond."

Cutter was stunned, `ROA/UNSC`? What the hell?`how long were we out?` thought captain.

"Serina, how longe were we out of contact with UNSC?" asked Nav LT.

"A little under 100 years Jucker." replied AI calmly

Everyone was shocked. 100? that meant most of their friends and loved ones were gone...

"Serina, give me direct contact." ordered Captain.

AI noded in response.

"This is _Spirit of Fire_ `s actual, authenticate identity with UNSC recognition codes immidietly" ordered Cutter.

"Sir, im receiving recognition codes... their authentic..." said Serina in disbelief

" _Spirit of Fire_ this is _Seeker_ `s actual, Captain Tratev. Cutter is that you?.." asked strong male voice.

"Yes captain. What a pleasure to hear your voice..." said Cutter in disbelief."but i must ask. What is ROA? What did UNSC merge with?"

"This will be... difficult to explain and even harder to belief. I think this should wait untill we are in ROA space. What is status on yourjl slipcspace drive?" Asked Tratev.

"Gone" said Cutter simply.

"Its ok. We will create a slip space portal so we can transport you to UNSC space."informed Tratev.

"Slip space portal? Wont it tear us apart?" asked worried Serina.

"We made some upgrades in last few decades, mostly thx to Hyperion." replied Trarev.

"Serina, they really are humans, from UNSC. they mean no harm to us." Cutter looked at her avatar and ordered "turn us around, be ready to enter that portal when they say its safe."he truned to comm teminal again. " can you upload all records of what happened in the last 90 years to serina? We would like some answers"

" Dont worry, you will you get them all, along with huge promotion from Fleet Admiral Hood" said Tratev smiling.

" Hood is alive?" asked AI again. " how is he alive?"

"We have made some great stuff while you were gone, dont worry, you will get your answers soon, now begin jump. portal is stable." informed Tratev

When _Spirit of Fire_ and _Hope Seeker_ entered splip space, portal collapsed, they were unaware of presence of another ship which recorded everything...

* * *

Seprent Nebula, Widow System. Citadel. Council`s Meeting room.

Mordin Solus was nearing his 10th year in STG, almost at age of 31 he was one of the best agents.

All that didnt matter when it came to council, right now they were arguing about what steps they should take against this "new" race.

"Im telling you Tevos, we should capture this ship and reverse-engineer that technology if we want to stand a chance _when_ that race shows up!" almost yelled Spartarus.

"And if that isnt a derelict ship? if there are still survivors? if we send a fleet in and they take it as attack on them - and it will be an attack- we dont know what are they capable of! for all we know they can take out a dreadnaut in one shot and just jump away! " replied angry Asari

"WE control Relays, so we can simply hunt them down across few systems, they cant leave it so..."started turian councilor but was interrupted by Mordin.

"Councilor, we did not detect any element zero on their ship, that means they may have another form of FTL without using mass relays." informed salarian.

"No eezo? 2.5 km long? No kinetic barriers and doesnt need to use relays? Is this a joke agent Solus?" asked suprised Valern

"Not at all councilor, our readings are accurate, we triple checked them."replied Mordin calmly.

"That only proves my point! We need to expand our fleet and we need more planets and supplies."yelled Spartarus again.

"We colonized almost 80% of known space. How we are going to do that?" asked Tevos.

"We need to open new relays and..." started turian but was cut off by _very_ angry asari.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" shouted his fellow councilor " If we open them there is no telling what we might let IN."

"And what is better? sit here for next couple of decades, waiting for that new race to come here? What if they are like rachni? Did you see weapons on their hull?" asked Spartarus.

"Coucilors?" said Mordin.

"You are so ignorant, you would rather attack them without thinking, if this is not a derelict ship, they may retaliate!" commented Tevos.

"Yea, and you prefer to sit on your ass and..." started Turian councilor but was yet again interrupted by salarian.

"COUNCILORS!' shouted STG agent

"WHAT?" yelled angry turian at Mordin.

"Councilors, we scout ship near that unknown vessel reported that another unknown just _appeared_ , unknown one immidietly powered on, after few min unknown two created a ... portal, which collapsed after both vessels entered it." informed salarian.

"THEY WHAT?" shouted all councilors simultaneously.

"Uknown vessel just appeared out of nowhere, after few minutes of obvious comm traffic between them, unknown two created a portal and both ships entered it, after that, it collapsed." explained Mordin again.

" What can you tell us about that portal agent Solus?" asked Valern.

"They emited radiation similar to wormhole." calmly replied salarian."so it is probably their way of FTL travel."

Council was silent for few seconds, finnaly Tevos broke that silence.

"By the goddes, what are those beings? No element zero, 2.5km ships and now wormholes as FTL travel?" said terrified Tevos.

"We need new new tech, and more ships" said Valern "we need to double our ship production and give more money for R&D. We must send more scout ships to look for new planets"

"On that, i agree" was Spartarus`s answer.

* * *

Sol system, _Spirit of Fire_ , Orbit of Earth. November 20 2628, military calendar. 0400 hr

Republic of Orion Arm was a peaceful empire, but they were ready for war.

In high orbit above Earth, 2500 Orbital Defense Platforms were ready to fire at all times, armed in newest PER Super MAC`s and powered by their own Fusion-Plasma hybrid power plants they were able to fire Ferric-Tungusten-Eridium rounds with weight 12000 tons at speed of 45000 km/s, 3 RPM. Only one if them was powerfull enough to take down Ace-class`s shields and there were 2500 of them, each could fire 3 rounds per minute, that alone made Earth and High Charity VERY safe, add 1st Elite fleet made of 50 Infinity-class ships led by Admiral Lasky and ROA`s last bastion is impenetrable.

Rear-Admiral James Cutter was standing in _Spirit of Fire_ `s observation deck, his spartans were sent to _Infinity_ for new armours and training, as well as more implants, rest of his crew went on shore leave so they can see if their home is still there or their families.

Now here he was, listening to comm, still trying to take it in. He still could not belive that covenant races were on their side, he fought with them, his men _died_ in order to stop them, and now they were allies...

He heard sound of doors opening behind him, he turned to his visitor.

"At ease Cutter" said admiral Lasky " you dont have to salute me or call me sir, just call me Tom or Lasky."

" Alright Tom, what do you need?" asked older man.

"How are upgrades going?"

"Very slowly" replied Cutter. "this ship is just too old, they cant find a way to install HL shields nor new PER MAC gun."

"Barrier, not shield. Well you have to wait some time im afraid, this ship is 150 years old." noticed Lasky

" It is, so what can i do for you?"

Lasky stood there for few seconds, then he spoke.

"I have a proposition for you, our Ace-class Super carrier needs a skilled and experienced commander and Admiral for 7th UNSC fleet. Most of our Admirals refused this offer mostly because they served in their fleets for decades, and those who would like to accept, are too green, this ofc. would mean a promotion to full admiral, you would be a commander of 7th Special Fleet made of: 1 Ace-class Super-Carrier, 30 Infinity-class ships, and 300 Strident-class Frigates, all have HL barriers and top-of-the-line PER MACs, Your flag ship would a UNSC Flag ship, 25km of pure destruction" said Lasky proudly.

Cutter looked with disbelief in his eyes, he was just a captain few days ago! Now they wanted to promote him to full admiral?

"Tom, im not sure if im ready, i was just a captain few days ago and before tha..." started old man but Lasky interrupted him.

"You are more than ready, your actions during Great War are all proof we need, you were ready to risk your ship to destroy that forerunner fleet." Tom pointed out "So, what do you say?

* * *

AN: Thats it for this chapter, ill add next one this week, it will be longer than this one, everyone is introduced so i can finnaly focus on main story, next stop: 2nd contact war. And yea, sory for bad spelling, but like i said- english is not my first language.

Oh, btw. Thx for follows, favs and reviews, more are welcome ofc. :)

Update notes: It has less grammar and spelling errors now, i corrected them yesterday but i forgot to save it and uploaded it without checking, so yea... now it should be a little better.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistakes

AN:

 **doesthiscountasausername,** **Puttzer: Like i said, english is NOT my first language, im doing my best to avoid spelling errors and bad grammar, but im not perfect.**

 **six samurai of dragon order: i know, that is why i gave some time between changing treaty of farixen and second contact war.**

 **Wolfund: Who said i want to make Citadel strong enough to stand against ROA? I always hated any attempts to make them OP, they will make political shit-storms but i think you will like what ROA will do with them _and_ batarians... as for Reapers, they will arrive sooner or later in this story, in dozens of thousands. About ODPs, although they have capital-ship killers as their main weapons, they are not indestructible and Citadel wont be ROA`s main enemy later.**

Anyway, new chapter is up, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mistakes

April 13 2635, military calendar, High Charity in orbit of Earth, ROA Senate chamber. 16 hours.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Handsome Jack.

"Yes, we can start this meeting." replied Faith.

Faith was a San `Shayuum High Councilor, when Regret stepped down, she was nominated by ROA Senate.

"Ok then, lets start" said Jack, huge hologram of oddly shaped antenna appeared in center of senate chamber" 3 days we were testing new radio signals, trying to break light speed in real space, our signal activated this" he pointed at hologram "it was dormant, coated in ice, after activation Object x-1132 melted and this appeared, normally i would just send some scientists to examine it, but this one it diffrent"

"What is so diffrent about it ?" asked Unggoy senator, Yapflip.

"Our readings suggest its at least 0.5 mln years old, and its not Forerunner." Replied Jack simply.

Everyone was suprised at this, not forerunner?

"Senator Guilty Spark can you confirm its origin?" asked human councilor, Jansen. He was young for a High Councilor, but he was very inteligent and fast-thinking.

"Yes, Reclaimer." Started 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04 and Senator for all Forerunner AI`s "although my makers wisely limited my knowledge about most specyfications, they made me aware of every strategicly important location or objects, this one here was not made by Forerunners im afraid"

"If Oracle is right, then we must be careful, for all we know this can be a weapon of mass destruction left here by Precursors." said Faith while Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"We cant ignore it, this maybe something very usefull to us. _If_ this really is a Precursor artifact, we may learn great deal from it" noticed Hyperion creator " and i cant really do that alone, if this is a portal to some kind of hell and empire of devils i will need your ships kiddo`s."

Everyone turned his head to human councilor who spoke again.

"All of us are greatly concerned about what can happen if we use this object Mr. Jack but i have a solution to this problem, 7th UNSC fleet under command of Admiral Cutter will wait outside of Pandora system, and if necessary they will jump in to aid Hyperion Defense Fleet, you would have our permission to study this object, you will share all results with us of course."

Faith nodded in agreement.

"I have to support this solition, this is risky, but we have much to gain here. Now lets vote on this issue"

In 30 seconds voting was over, 8 in favor of studying unknown object, 2 against. Jack`s hologram smiled.

"Thank you for trust you are putting in me and my corporation, i will inform you when we have anything" and with that, he disappeared.

"Is this really necessery? Why are we letting _him_ play with this artifact, we could study it instead of him, there is no point in letting a non-goverment body near tha..." started Kig-Yar senator but Faith interrupted him.

"Its long since Hyperion became more than just a corporation, like it or not it is a separate state more or less."San `Shayuum nodded to herself " Jack wont betray us, he knows it wont end well, for us or him.."

April 14 2633, Pandora system, 10000 km from unknown artifact, HDF _Scar_ 0500 hours.

Hyperion Rear-Admiral Ronald was 50 years old, born on Earth, at age of 22 he joined Hyperion as a pilot, married for 26 years with commander of HDF _Zephyr_ he was a happy man.

Now he was going to make histroy, Ronald turned to his comm officer and ordered.

"LT, give me contact to Mr. Jack"

"Yes sir" replied young unggoy.

In center of holotable Handsome Jack appeared.

"So kiddo, is everyone ready? Im kinda waiting for you" said blue hologram.

"Yes sir, our escort is in formation, 7th UNSC fleet is on stand-by" replied Ronald simply.

"Good, you have my permission to start kiddo, dont fail me" and with that, he disconnected.

Rear-Admiral looked for few seconds at empty holotable, then he turned to his comm officer.

"Bholan, contact Decas-5, tell them they have permission to start"

"Aye-aye sir"unggoy activated comm chanel to their research ship "Decas-5 you are clear to proceed, approach artifact."

"Solid copy"

Decas-5 broke fomation and then something no one expected happened, as they were closer to artifact, rings started rotating faster, no one had time to react as arm of blue light grabbed Hyperion figate and propelled it forward at unrealistic speed, out of scaner range and sight.

"What happened?!"asked admiral

"Sir, that artifact sent them at faster than light speed, in real space..." tactical officer said in disbelief

"FTL in real space? How?" asked Ronald

"I dont know sir, Decas-5 has our scientists, im just a tactical LT" replied Richards.

"Sir? Incoming message from Handsome Jack" informed him unggoy

Handsome Jack`s hologram appeared on holotable again.

"I just heard what happened, your orders are to go through this artifact and bring our people back kiddo"ordered Jack.

"Yes sir!" replied Ronald simply

Hologram nodded and then disappeared again.

"Comm give, give me contact with all ships under my command" ordered rear-admiral

"Yes sir"said Bholan " its ready they hear you."

"All ships, our orders are to proceed through this artifact and get our people home, column formation for now, after we arrive, diamond around Decas-5, now lets go we have a frigate to save"

All ships formed a column in front of artifact and as they approached it, every ship was propelled in the same direction into unknown space...

Admiral Desolas Arterius looked at tactical display, his flag ship: _Wings of Glory_ was in perfect formation with rest of his fleet, 5 cruisers were following him along with 20 frigates. Turian fleet was currently patroling Shanxi system, their new test area for new vehicles and weapons. It has been seven years since modification of Treaty of Farixen, changing ratio from 5:3:1 to 10:5:3, since then Turians built 15 new dreadnoughts and hundreds of cruisers and frigates, asari and salarians were not lazy either, each made 7 new dreadnoughts and hundreads of other ships as well, even volus made their first flag ship.

He was sitting in his command chair when his tactical officer shouted.

"Sir! Im picking up energy readings form Relay 314! Someone just activated its twin!"

"What? Send order, we need to get close to that Relay, all ships combat alert bravo: charge our weapons and raise barriers if we meet new race, treat as hostile but dont open fire unless they do it first." Ordered Desolas

"Yes sir, sending your orders now." Replied comm operator

"SIR! 13 new contacts just came thruogh Mass Relay! Unknow signatures, no element zero readings, their flag ship is 1.5 km long! 6 are cruisers, about 400m long, 3 dreadnauts about 1km long and that super-dreadnought."

"Admiral, fleet is requesting orders, what should they do?" asked comm LT

Desolas was silent for few seconds, 1.5 km long dreadnought? No eezo? `Damn what are they?` he thought, then he turned to tactical display. `If we dont show them who is superior, they might want to attack us, i will not see another Rachni War.`

"Battle stations!" shouted Admiral "Barriers and weapons at 100%, launch our fighters, move frigates to intercept them, tell them to focus on their cruisers, target their flag ship, cruisers have free hand in picking their target" then he turned to comm officer "LT hail them, hostile challenge and ID, tell them to power down or we will open fire"

HDF _Scar_. Unknown space.

"Status report" demanded Rear-Admiral, 30 seconds earlier they used the oddly shaped artifact in order to follow Decas-5, after they returned to normal space everything went dark, they were dead in space, then after few seconds emergency generator kicked in, activating some of their systems.

"Admiral, all systems are currently undergoing a hard restart, shields are offline, weapons are offline, slipspace drive is offline, main and secondary reactors are offline along with sensors and comm..." explained Rupert, _Scar_ `s AI, then suddenly power came back, light changed from red to white, tactical display came back on " secondary generators are back online, we have coms and sensors, and there are 24 unknown vessels coming right at us"

"Unknown vessels? What can you tell me about them?" asked Ronald

"20 corvetts 5 frigates and 1 cruiser, i can try to get our main reactor back online if you want, but its risky, ill have to jump-start it with power from our secondary and emergency reactors" siad AI

Hyperion Admiral nodded. "Do it."

All systems deactivated completly and after few seconds, everything came back online, screens, sensors, shields and weapons. Few minutes and they will be ready for action.

"Done sir, although our secondary reactor is critical and will need some repairs, we now have all systems back online, shields at 26% and rising, slipspace drive is starting up and will be ready to use in few minutes" informed him Rupert

"Unknown ships are launching fighters! They will be in our range in 3 minutes, their ships in 7" informed him tactical.

"Battle stations!" yelled Ronald " Bring all ships to combat alert alpha! Launch our Sabre`s to intercept their figters and Longswords to attack their corvetts, get me firing solution on their cruiser, our frigates may fire at will."

GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptor heavy fighter was in service for over 100 years in UNSC Navy, upgraded by Hyperion with one plasma repeater and shields, they were powerfull force on any battlefied, although not as agile as YSS-1200 `Sabre` mk. 2 it could transport mines and Shiva-class nuclear missile.

 _Wings of Glory_. Bridge.

Battle was not going too well.

After they launched their figters, enemy did it as well, at first everyone laughed when they saw how big they were, that was until they opened fire. Enemy fighters had shields, unlike their own, in first attack turians lost 7 interceptors, aliens didnt lose anyone. Then their _hybrid_ cannons opened fire, destroying 4 frigates and crippling one cruiser, 1/5th of his fleet was taken out before he could open fire, and even concentrated attack didnt do much good, But finally they dicovered that although powerfull, enemy`s weapons had long reload time, that tipped odds for turians as they attacked enemy cruiser, almost breaking their cruiser`s shields...

 _Scar_ , Bridge,

"Sir, _Hunter_ is under heavy fire, their shields are down to 12%, if we dont help them now, we will lose them" informed him Rupert

"All longswords, we need those corvetts out of picture, and we need it _now_!" said Ronald through comm

" _Scar_ , this is Green one, we need some help here if you want us to do anything else than draw their point-defense fire away from your missiles, we really could use your poin-defense cannons, their fighters are too agile" complained male voice.

"Then we will help you, Ronald out" admiral turned to his AI "Rupert, how are our shields?"

"86 % sir, only one ship is firing at us"

"Plot a slip space jump to take us and _Zephyr_ into middle of their fleet, full speed, we will ram into their flag ship then join _Zephyr_ in providing anti-fighter support for our pilots, they will cripple their corvetts while rest our ships take out their frigate, after that we will fall back to artifact and go home, send Decas-5 now, they are not useful in this fight anyway." ordered Hyperion Admiral.

"Aye-aye sir, crazy plan plotted in, spinnig up slip-space drive" joked AI.

 _Wings of Glory,_ Bridge, Shanxi system.

Desolas was looking at tactical display, unarmed ship ran away through Relay 314, `maybe they want to fall back, after all their shields are failing..`thought Turian admiral.

Then all hell broke loose.

Two enemy ships created some kind of portal, and disappeared off their scaners when they entered it after about one second smaller ship appeared in center of frigate formation and started taking out interceptors one by one, clearing a way for their heavy fighters to cripple Turian formation, their flagship appeared in front of _Wings of Glory_ and _rammed_ into Arterius`s ship, destroying port side and tearing off one of his wings, then Desolas slammed into wall and darkness overcame him...

* * *

April 16, 2633, Palaven HQ

Admiral Desolas was standing in front of Turian _brass_ , they were reviewing Desolas`s report about this new race. After crashing into his Deadnought enemy flagship along with its fleet went back to their space through mass relay, after that search&rescue ships recovered escape pods and transported wounded from _Wings of Glory_ to Palaven, after Desolas woke up, High Command ordered him to report for debreifing so they can decide what to do about `Relay 314` incident.

"We cannot tolerate this! They broke Council law by activating Mass Relay, we have to stop them before they do that again and discover something even worse than Rachni!" shouted General Fomorian

Another turian nodded in agreement.

"We know what must be done" said Admiral Vortus "But we can not ignore their technology, if we could reverse engineer it, it would secure our position in citadel space, we might be even able to put terminus systems in their place."

"Very well, Admiral Desolas" started Primarch Fedorian " you will lead 4th and 5th fleet through Relay 314, your mission is to bomb them into submission, secure everything you can, we need every piece of their technology, secure their planet in the name of Hierarchy"

"By your orders sir, I will not fail you again" replied Arterius with a salute.

* * *

AN: thats it for now,im going to stick to short chapters, about 2k-2.5k words each, thanks to this there will be at least one chapter each week if im busy, and 2 maybe 3 if i have some free time, my holiday is ending in less than one week so ill try to make as many chapters as i can untill then. If you could pm with namee of some good spelling checker it would really help me.

Well, `till next time, reviews follows and fav`s are welcome also any ideas for Remorse`s role in ROA are welcome as well along with names for 2 turians, one will be commander of turian gound forces _later_ another one will be a politician a small background story will be useful, age family short history etc.


	4. Chapter 4: Counter-attacks

An: Thanks for reviews, favs and follows, i really appreciate it, anyway new chapter is up, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Counter-attacks

April 15 2633, Sol system, High Charity, ROA Senate chambers, 0528 hours

"This is unacceptable!" yelled Jiralhanae senator " we cant allow those barbarians attack us and get away with it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, including High council. They just finished reading everything that Rupert was able to hack and copy from turian data base.

"We all know what we have to do with them, but there is one question: how many? How many planets are we going to burn? Or maybe we should just destroy their navy?" asked Yapflip

"Senators, please. We are not barbarians, although i agree we should punish them, we cant just blow their planets up." said Jansen

Everyone started arguing, even High council. suddenly Handsome Jack yelled. "SHUT UP EVERYONE"

Everybode looked at him, surprised.

"Thank you for your attention, now i have something to explain to you, turians have 52 dreadnoughts, but their definition is rather amusing, for them dreadnought is a ship about one km in length"

Every senator in chamber, doesnt matter what race, started laughing after few seconds Jansen stood up and said "Our flagship _alone_ could destroy their whole fleet!" and everyone started laughing again, how can they even win a war with so pathetic fleet?

"Calm down kiddos, im not done yet" started Jack " as i said already, their flag ships have a size of our cruisers, they are outnumbered and out gunned, MY fleet is powerful enough to mop the floor with turian navy, 50 kilotons is their dreadnought`s main cannon output and im sure everyone knows that this is almost nothing, their shields are not much stronger, basicly even our frigates can put a hole in any of their ships, their ships cant block Direct Energy Weapons as well so PER MACs and plasma weapons, can bypass their shields and melt their hull, its pretty much the same situation like UNSC was in 100 years ago, of course turians have a lot less ships."

"What about our situation on the ground? How effective their firearms are?" asked Sangheili senator, Sesa `Refumee

"Pretty much the same, DEWs and PERs will bypass their kinetic barriers so Wraiths will be very effective against their tanks and aircraft, our grunts can survive about ten shots from their rifles before they lose their shields, ODSTs will be really hard to kill and SPARTANs can survive a direct hit from enemy tank thanks to Hard-Light barrier, we are basicly Tier 2 civilization and we are preparing to begin construction of our fist halo so we can become Tier one, they are _barely T_ ier 2."

Everybody nodded in agreement, it looked like they were attacked by over-confident race with heavily outdated weaponry and nothing bigger than a light cruiser. Jansen stood up to adress his fellow senators and councilors

" Thank you mr. Jack for bringing this information to us, now we need to decide what to do about turians" started human councilor " in my opinion we should wait few days to see if they want peace, but since i doubt it 7th fleet will assist in defense of Pandora system and in counter-attack on their colony just outside this `Mass Relay`, their orders will be to capture all tech and destroy as much as they can, as fast as they can. High body count and colony in ruins should show them to not screw with us."

Jiralhanae senator, Tretureus stood up.

"Ha ha, i agree with you councilor, if we dont show them who they are dealing with, they might try something again."

Sangheili councilor nodded in agreement and said: "For once we agree Jiralhanae, if we dont show them who is in charge in this galaxy, they might try to attack us from the shadows, look at krogan, they could try to infect us with some sort of bio weapon as well."

"Dont remind me about this! My brother went berserk when i gave him information about Council history, they are just like us except we were given a second chance." replied Tretureus

"Senators"interrupted Jack" i just was just contacted by Fleet Admiral Kobell, enemy fleet is approaching relay, they have one minute to jump, do you want to see how their fleet is destroyed?"

Everyone nodded, in center of senate chamber huge tactical hologram appeared.

"Senators, High council, my fleet is made of one Hydra class dreadnought, ten Strident class frigates, twenty Marathon class heavy cruisers and five Prowler class mine layers, as soon as they enter minefield, i will activate comm jammers so they cant coordinate, enjoy" explained Handsome Jack "now sit and watch as the Citadel`s `peacekeepers` are destroyed."

* * *

April 15 2633, Pandora system, HDF _Hydra_ , bridge, 0544 hours

"Admiral, Turian fleet just entered our system through Mass Relay, they will be in range in five minutes, our fighters are waiting for your order to launch.

Hyperion Fleet Admiral Kobell turned to tactical officer.

"What and how many?"

"Ten cruisers, forty frigates and one hundred corvette`s sir, they are moving in pretty standard formation, small guys up front, frigates and cruisers on seconds and third line."

Admiral nodded and turned to comm operator.

"Give me direct contact and run this through translators: Attention Turian forces, this is Hyperio Fleet Admiral Kobell, commander of HDF _Hydra_ , you have entered territory of Hyperion Corporation, we have permission to use deadly force, surrender now and you will not be harmed, refuse and we will destroy you."

"Sir, they are responding" infromed him LT.

"Patch it through" ordered Kobell, on his screen face of a turian appeared.

"This is Admiral Desolas Arterius of Turian Hierarchy, you broke our law by activating mass relay, we came here to punish you for that, we outnumber you over 2:1, submit to us and we will introduce you to Citadel Council as our client race, you can gain much from it, refuse and we will destroy you, we have the most powerful navy in galaxy"

Everyone on _Hydra_ `s bridge started laughing.

"Listen to me, turian. We are just a private corporation and our space station, Helios is bigger than your Citadel, we have hundreds of worlds and thousands of ships, know this as you die in vain you primitive barbarian, you just started a war you cant win, your planets will burn, your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for your destruction." And with that he disconected.

"Launch all fighters but tell them to keep their distance until nukes go off, open fire on their `dreadnoughts` one Super MAC round for each, target their flagship with energy projector, and detonate our minefield after we confirm hits, fire Jericho pod A 1 through C 12, one missile for each frigate, after that give our forces a green light to take out what is left of them, send an all-clear to Admiral Cutter as soon as we take out enemy fleet, try to let at least one ship retreat through relay so they can scare the shit out their council." ordered Kobell

Pandora system, escape pod.

Admiral Desolas Arterius looked at closing doors of his escape pod, `how did this happen?` he thought, just ten minutes earlier he had one hundred and fifty ships under his command, he was about to pacify this new race and force them to surrender.

That is what he was supposed to do at least.

First his enemy demanded his surrender, Desolas refused slightly amused at this request. Then everything went to hell.

In seconds after Kobell disconnected, his flag ship opened fire with its main guns, taking out 4 turian dreadnoughts and its energy gun melted through Arterius`s ship, he launched his ecape pod just as his dreadnought exploded, damaging his FTL drive. Now he was dead in space, looking through a small window at main battlefield, watching as few enemy missiles changed to dozens and destroyed his cruisers, suddenly powerful bright light engulfed his fleet, leaving almost nothing more than dust. `No, that cant be... not this easy` he watched as enemy fighters started destroying what was left, ignoring a small frigate retreating back to relay. Finally battle was over, enemy didnt lose even _one_ ship, turians were outside of weapons range before enemy activated his minefield. Desolas watched as enemy dropship attached his escape pod with some kind of magnetic lock, as they started moving towards enemy fleet, he remembered what Kobell said ` _know this as you die in vain you primitive barbarian, you just started a war you cant win, your planets will burn, your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for your destruction._ ` Arterius hoped that rest of Citadel wll help them, or this will be the shortest war in history...

HDF _Hydra_ , bridge

Kobell was smiling, it took 8 minuters and 31 seconds to take out turian fleet. As the last ship was destroyed, thirty one slipspace portals opened near mass relay.

"Sir, Admiral Cutter wishes to speak with you" informed him comm operator.

"Patch him through LT" ordered Kobell

UNSC Admiral appeared on main holotable, he was smiling just like Hyperion officers.

"Hey there Kobell, i assume there was no trouble?"

"Not at all, it took whole 8 minutes and 36 seconds to annihilate their forces, we captured their commander as well, you are free to go, kick some ass out there" said Hyperion Admiral

"Dont worry, if they were not able to take out even one of your ships, i think they are as good as dead, i will be back in about in about one day, Cutter out" and with that, UNSC fleet entered Mass Relay`s range and jumped into enemy system.

* * *

April 15 2633, Shanxi system, UNSC _Wrath of Humanity_ , 0559 hours.

"All ships, report in" ordered Cutter, they just jumped through mass relay for the first time, he needed to know if they have any side-effects

"All ships reporting in sir, small loss in shields, about 2% but every ship is fine" informed him tactical "and turians already know about us, they are concentrating their fleet in one cluster above main ground side-base, i think its some sort of military colony sir"

"All ships, attack their orbital defenses and drop ODSTs along with SPARTANS outside of their AA defenses then send in pelicans and Sabres to assist in securing forward base of operation, set it up, bring it to operational status and take control of their base" ordered Cutter

"Sir, im detecting small concentration of buildings 150 km north-east from enemy main base, its probably their research outpost" informed him one of his officers

"Send in Blue and Noble teams, their orders are to get samples for reverse engineering, we need to know how their weapons work"

"Yes sir."

Pelican Bravo 348, 5 minutes to LZ alpha

"5 minutes out, get tactical SPARTANs" said their pilot over intercom

"You heard him people, get ready" said Cortana over Master Cheif`s external speakers, ever since Handsome Jack was reborn as an AI, he was looking for a way to stop or survive rampancy, after years of research he wrote a software upgrade which allowed to delete and archive selected files in order to prevent rampancy, each AI had its own database on Ceres, storing and downloading files as he saw fit, some were keeping most of them but still storing enough to survive about a year without connection to their archive.

"Alright everyone, here is our plan:" started AI again, activating hologram inside pelican" as soon as we drop Noble will secure area around base and keep birds from getting inside or outside, Blue team will enter main building and take out any guards, secure any tech and scientists for evac, Bravo 348 will provide close-air support and evac if needed, when base is secure we will call two more pelicans to get any turians and tech we find, any questions?"

"What are our ROEs?" asked Kat

"If they have an armor and/or rifle, shoot to kill, if a sidearm without heavy armor try to capture" explained Cortana

Everyone nodded and returned to preparing their weapons, some chose eridian weapons others plasma or human, Cheif reloaded his PER assault rifle,nothing changed since Battle for Reach, except PER ammunition and better gunpowder.

"Approaching drop poin one in five...four...three...two...one.. landing"informed them pilot and ramp opened

"Spread out team" ordered Noble one" secure area"

Cheif and his team went directly to main building, everyone was surprised when they didnt find ANY guards, whole base looked like a small battle took place

"I dont like this, be careful" said Kelly

Team entered main building, bullet holes where everywhere but no bodies or dropped weapons. As they opened doors to main lab, Cortana was shocked.

"No...no they cant be THAT primitive and ignorant..." she said to herself

"Is everything ok, Cotrana?" asked Cheif and looked at strange tissue samples in cryo, they looked _familiar_...

Cortana opened a com line to Noble and Blue teams.

"Everyone, download everything you can from the consoles and head to evac point, i need to contact Admiral ASAP" informed them AI

"Why?" asked Jorge

"We have a flood outbreak"

April 15 2533, Shanxi system, orbit of Shanxi, _Wrath of Humanity_ , 0603 hours

Cutter was sitting in his command chair, battle was going great, no ships were lost during space battle and their ground forces were already breaking turian lines

"Admiral, we have a priority one hail from AI Cortana" informed him his comm operator

"Patch her through LT" ordered Cutter and in second blue form appeared on holotable

"Sir, we have a possible flood outbreak, you need to scan this planet for possible infestation ASAP" said AI

Cutter almost instantly turned to his his crew.

"Scan this planet for flood life forms" ordered Cutter, he waited few seconds before anyone answered him

"Admiral, we have multiple flood readings all over this planet, around twenty thousands, they are scattered all over planet so we cant do really anything except one thing..."started one of his officers

Cutter looked through main window, thinking about this situation, if they glass this planet it will result in all-out war with turians, this invasion was meant to be a power show... but flood is too dangerous, if they dont destroy it there is a risk it will infect other planets... he turned to his comm officer.

"Open a system-wide broadcast" ordered Cutter and LT nodded "All UNSC forces, this is Admiral Cutter. Flood presence has been confirmed, i authorize deployment of NOVA bomb, all forces pull back to evac points and come back to us, leave your weapons if you have to and get all wounded out of there, Cutter out"

He stood there and listened to coming reports of troopers and vehicles coming back, after forty seven minutes all UNSC forces were accounted for and safe, he looked one last time at Shanxi, at its green plains and blue oceans, he nodded to himself and said: "deploy NOVA bomb"

Everybody looked in silence as huge missile flew in direction of Shanxi, shortly it entered atmosphere and impacted ground, exploding. Explosion quickly covered whole planet in flames, burned everything in its path and after few minutes shockwave could be seen from high orbit, finally planet shook itself apart into pieces...

* * *

Well thats it for now, i hope you liked this chapter, Council will be really pissed off about deployment of NOVA bomb by UNSC so brace yourselves for a political shit-storm.,...

AN:I changed results of NOVA bomb, why? Cuz im trying to keep it real and it will generate bigger political shit-storm so yea, Shanxi is no more...


	5. Chapter 5: Citadel

AN: Yea yea, it has been some time, everyone knows. Thx for all your support and positive reviews. Anyway, here is next chapter, i hope you will like it.

* * *

" This is impossible! They destroyed an entire planet?!" shouted Tevos "Why would they do that?"

Everyone was unable to think, this new race _destroyed_ Shanxi in a single attack, at first when Turian ship came to citadel no one wanted to belive its crew, but when they saw what scanners recorced... everyone was stunned, unable to move, what is more: it appears that information leaked to public media. Riots already started and C-SEC deployed every available unit to try and contain this situation, but it didnt matter. All fleets and races were preparing for an all-out war.

" Maybe there is something we missed? They clearly didnt destroy it only to take out turrians, and then we have this message" said councilor Valern and played it again.

" _All UNSC forces, this is Admiral Cutter. Flood presence has been confirmed, i authorize deployment of NOVA bomb, all forces pull back to evac points and come back to us, leave your weapons if you have to and get all wounded out of there, Cutter out_ "

" We compared their language to every other know language and it appears that it issimilar to old asari dialects" informed them salarian " It says something about evacuation of all troops and that presence of something was detected, we cant really understand much but it appears that there was something down there, that is why they had to destroy Shanxi"

" Whatever it was, that was an act of war, we need to prepare for their invasion, we also should start research on our own planet-killer weapon, they clearly dont mind using WMDs" said Spartarus

" This might be our greatest enemy and you want to fight with them? Did you even look at their ships?! Their flagship is like half of the Citadel, we cant win this, we need to send an envoy or our civilization might end by the end of this year!" shouted Tevos

Everyone looked at each other, asari was right. They cant stand against their new enemy, they are simply outnumbered and outgunned, they couldnt even destroy _one_ of enemy vessels in open combat, they cant possibly win this.

* * *

ROA Senate chambers, High Charity, Sol System April 15 2633 military calendar, 2054 hours

"There will be order in this council!" shouted Faith, trying to calm everyone down, ROA was furious, after reading Cutter`s after-action report every last senator started yelling and demanding action.

"Why? They are a danger to this galaxy! We had to destroy garden world to take out flood outbreak _they_ created!" said Jiralhanae senator furiously.

"Unggoy republic demands action! We can not tolerate this!" yelled Yapflip "First they attack us without reason, then they attack our territory and now they are studying flood? Are they out of their minds? We must act before they do anything else!"

" Sangheili Empire is preparing _Fleet of New Era_ and we will take care of them even if you wont do anything" informed them Sangheili Councilor `Refumee.

Faith was about to try again to calm everyone down but suddenly Jensen stood up in order to do it himself.

"Senators, we are all aware that we must take action, they are clearly a threat to our civilization if they are really making experiments on flood forms but, we also wouldnt know about how dangerous it is without senator Guilty Spark, that is why i call for more... peaceful solution without needless bloodshed. And when i say "Peaceful" i mean we should try to avoid military conflict and force them to accept many conditions before there can be peace, if they accept they wont be a threat anymore and if they dont, we can slaughter them later"

Everyone went silent, human was right. They should look for more peaceful solution to this `Citadel` problem, but if things go south they can always _force_ them to follow their conditions. Jensen looked at them for few seconds and started again.

"Do you agree?" everyone nodded " so thats it then, 7th UNSC fleet will go to this `Citadel` in order to contact their `council` and if they refuse to agree to our conditions, we force them to follow them..."

* * *

Bridge, _Wrath_ _of Humanity_ , en-route to Citadel, April 21 2633 military calendar, 0541 hours

"Sir? We have two minutes to the Citadel" said Serina calmly

"Arent you just a little stressed about this?" asked Cutter " If we screw this up it will end in annihilation of their civilization and we will lose many people in this pointless war"

"Like you said there will be war _if_ we screw this" replied AI " and i cant really see how things can go south: we get there, Blue team lands, Senate talks with Citadel Council and we just have to make sure we dont fire on their station untill we are ordered to do so, one minute to Citadel"

"Very well my old friend, set fleet to combat alert bravo, after we leave slip-space assume standard diamond formation and 10% speed forward, raise shields to max but dont charge weapons, and give me system-wide broadcast ASAP" ordered Admiral

"Yes sir"

" _Action stations, action stations, combat alert bravo, all personel prepare for possible contact with enemy forces._ " said UNSC AI through _Wrath`s_ intercom.

Cutter closed his eyes as they left slip-space, when he opened them he saw massive fleet of ships around what appeared to be a space station of some sort.

"Admiral, we have multiple contact, they are charging weapons!" shouted his tactical officer

"Dont fire, Serina: open system-wide broadcast so i can contact them and explain why we are here" ordered Cutter "Attention Citadel forces, this is ROA/UNSC Admiral James Cutter, commanding officer of 7th fleet, we were send here to propose peace, attack on us will result in destruction of both your fleet and your `Citadel`. Please respond."

They waited few seconds before getting any response from enemy fleet.

"This is Councilor Tevos, our forces are ordered to let you through our defense cluster, send in a small envoy to dock with Citadel" said calm female voice.

"Very well, we will send in 3 dropships and small formation of fighters for protection, do you agree to this, councilor?" asked Cutter

"Yes, i agree. We hope to resolve this peacefully, we will await your ambassador, have a nice day." and with that, transmission was cut

Cutter nodded to Serina.

"Tell our SPARTANs that they have a green light."

* * *

Hangar D-24, Citadel docks ten minutes later pelican Bravo 317

"Alright people, listen up" started Noble one " We get in and rest of Noble will secure our LZ while Blue team will go meet this council. Five, you keep an eye for main exit, four and six will guard our Pelicans and Jun will get to higher ground and cover us. Two, you will stay with me and do the talking.

All SPARTANs nodded, everyone was checking their weapons when suddenly they felt additional gravity kicking-in

"Lets get this show on the road team" said Carter

They noticed Blue Team after they left their pelican and about a dozen of aliens with weapons.

"For the last time, give us your weapons and we will take you to the council, i also cant see your diplomats here" they heard a turian agruing with Master Cheif

"Listen turian, we will not give you our weapons." Said John.

"Then i will not let you anywhere near Council" replied turian

Six smiled to himself while Jorge was trying to calm down, trying to force SPARTAN to surrender his weapons was impossible if you were not his superior officer or he didnt respect you.

"Very well, if you refuse to let us see your council then we will just blow your space station, its not like we cant do that you dumb xeno" said Emile

"And what gives you any right to-" started turian but was cut off by another voice

"Everyone, stand down" said asari as she entered their docking bay "i have councils permission to let them keep their guns, but only four of them can go with me to the council chambers"

Master Cheif nodded to her.

"Yes ma`am, my team will go with me while Noble will guard our ships, and remember that they are off limits. Keep your people as far away from our ships as you can, if we find someone trying to place bugs on their hulls he will be shot" informed her Master Cheif calmly

"Y-yes, no one will try to place them" said surprised asari "now, please follow me, i will take you to Council chambers"

* * *

Council Chambers, Citadel

"This is unaccaptable! We cant let them inside here with their weapons" shouted Spartarus to his fellow councilors

"We dont have a choice, we need to make peace with them, their current fleet is powerful enough to just blow us up, and lets now talk about rest of their ships, we cant win with them so we need to do everything we cant to make sure they dont destroy us" replied Tevos

Everyone stayed silent untill they heard elevator, when doors opened four huge mech-like beings came out, slowly walking towards Council.

"Welcome, i am Tevos, asari councilor, to my left is Valern, salarian councilor and this is Spartarus" she pointed at her fellow councilor" he is a turian councilor, can we ask for your names?"

SPARTANs nodded in agreement. Master Cheif started first.

"Im UNSC Commander, SPARTAN-117. To my right is SPARTAN-104 to my left is SPARTAN 058 and 087" he replied simply "now before you start. No, we will not give you our full names, we were sent here to start peace talks between ROA and Citadel Council"

After he said that, he reached to his belt and pulled a fist-like object, after activating it 10 holograms appeared in front of Council, after few seconds of looking at them, Tevos spoke first.

"Welcome, i understand that you are leaders of this new faction? I am Tevos, asari councilor, to my left is Valern, salarian councilor and this is Spartarus" she pointed at her fellow councilor" and he is a turian councilor, can we ask for your names?"

Jensen shook his head.

"I would prefer to skip all this political bullshit but fine, Im Jensen Sobiesky, High Councilor of the Republic of Orion Arm, we have come here for peace treaty, but if you refuse to follow our conditions, it will result in war between us"

"You dont have any right to force us to accept your conditions High Councilor!" yelled Spartarus

"We can, you primitive turian. You already lost this war, you cant possibly win this. Our SPARTANs on Citadel alone are enough to blow this place up, and we have a lot more than that" said Jensen calmly with amusement in his eyes " You see normally we wouldnt care about your little goverment, but your research on Shanxi cought our attention, and you clearly dont know what you almost did, that is why since you clearly are a threat to our civilization, we came here to tell you our conditions of peace"

"And if we dont accept them?" asked Spartarus

"Then we will destroy this pathetic space station, your homeworlds will fall, and if we find any trace of the flood again, we will destroy that planet" replied Jensen simply

Tevos, Spartarus and Valern look at him with shock in their eyes.

"What flood? Again?"asked salarian councilor

"Yes, again. That is why we destroyed Shanxi. It was already infested, mostly because turians were trying to weaponize it"

Suddenly an image of flood combat form appeared, it clearly looked like a mutated human.

"This is human-flood combat form,it is created after infecting human with flood spore`s, it also absorbs all knowledge of its victim so they are able to use any kind of technology and on top of that, they want to absorb all life, in this galaxy and any others. Because of it Halo Array was constructed" explained Jensen

Hologram changed to some kind of ring.

"This is Halo, installation 04 to be exact. Its one of seven Halo`s created by Forerunners to destroy all life in this galaxy, each halo can destroy all life with sufficient bio-mass to sustain the flood, its range is 25 000 light years. But dont be afraid, all of them are under our control with huge fleets guarding them at all times"

"Wait, you mean that there are seven gigantic rings, powerful enough to destroy all life in this galaxy and you control them all? That goes against every regulation about weapons of mass destruction we have." said Spartarus

"That is correct and we dont care, we are not a part of your Citadel and we are not interested in joining you, but we didnt come here to brag, we came here to make a peace treaty _if_ you will follow our conditions" informed them Jensen simply

Tevos singhed, this was getting out of hand. This `Republic of Orion Arm` clearly isnt going to join Citadel so she has to secure peace.

"Then, what is it that you want?" asked asari councilor calmly

"First of all, no Citadel ships are allowed to travel through Shanxi Relay, every ship trying to do that will be shot-on-sight, our second condition is that all Forerunner artifacts in your space are to be left alone, we are in contact with their AI`s and all of them agreed to work for ROA..." started Jensen but was cut off by Tevos

"You are using AI`S?! Destroy them now before they kill us all!" yelled very angry asari

ROA senate started laughing. It took them few seconds to calm themselvs down and when they did, Handsome Jack decided to speak with Tevos.

"Alright, nice joke there councilor, in case you dont know that: those AI`s are at least 100 000 years old, im an AI too basicly, but i was a human once and when i died i was re-born in this digital form" explained Hyperion president "Right before i died, my mind, my thoughts and memories were transformed into digital version about three hundred years ago but i was unable to adapt so i was deactivated, basicly all our smart AI`s are made of human brains so we are more human than synthetic, i have memories and personality of original Handsome Jack and although i am aware that _I_ died, i was and still am the same person, even after deactivation, finally after human-covenant war few scientists were able to ressurect me, that was few decades ago"

"Wait, what was this human-covenant war? And did we really lose with just a corporation?" asked Spartarus

"Yes, that is correct. Your first fleet which attacked us was destroyed by Hyperion Defense Fleet under command of Hyperion Fleet Admirall Kobel, as for human-covenan war. Over one hundred years ago humanity was at war with seven other races of ROA, it lasted for 27 years and hundreds of planets glassed and ten`s of bilions civilians killed, Sangheili discovered thruth about humanity. You see, we had a powerful empire over 100 000 years ago which controlled about 30 000 worlds, but we were at war with the flood and we were cleansing all infested planets, including those colonized by the Forerunners, ill spare you most details but we and San `Shyuum were bommbed back to stone age and when rings fired again, galaxy was re-seeded with life by forerunners AI`s. But after our defeat, forerunners understood why we attacked them and they decided to leave everything that was left of their empire for us to reclaim, but when Covenant found us, High Prophets of Truth and Mercy saw us as a threat to their power so they told everyone else that humanity is an afront to the forerunners, so for 27 years they were hunting us down, planet by planet, system by system, our victories were few an costly, but finally Thel `Vadam and Tartarus discovered thruth about our connection to the forerunners, Truth and Mercy were handed over to us, we brutally executed them and we joined Covenant races, forming Republic of Orion Arm." explained Jensen again

"Wait, you want us to belive that after all those years of fighting you just made peace?" asked Spartarus

"That is correct as well, some people wanted to fight but everyone else was happy that war was over, ever since then we were at peace, reclaiming foreruner tech which is rightfully ours, de-glassing planets and expanding our fleets, but enough about us, ROA senate reached consensus, now i will tell you our conditions for peace:

1\. You will pay Hyperion Corporation in raw materials for everything that they lost, mostly mines and munition.

2\. Shanxi system will be handed over to Hyperion Corporation and a trade hub will be constructed, everything and everyone will be screened to make sure no one violates condition four."

Spartarus wanted to protest but Jensen ingored him

"3. You will stop all research projects on the flood and all samples will be destroyed, if we find any trace of them in your labs, that planet will be checked for possible outbreak, if we find any- we will glass that planet.

4\. You will be allowed to trade with ROA members and with all private corporations as well but following items are banned from trade: Slip space technology, any kind of military, propulsion or shielding technology, raw materials are allowed as well as out-dated civilian technology tier 3.

5\. If you encouter any dormant Forerunner technology, you are to inform us about it, in return we will inform you about any Prothean technology within our territory."

This surprised Citadel Council.

"But if you will try to keep it hidden, you will be punished by ROA. Our last condition is: Turian Hierachy will limit their navy, they wont be allowed to have more dreadnoughts than asari or salarians." finished Jansen

" This is an outrage! You cant order us to do that!" yelled Spartarus at slightly amused human

"We can, we just did it. And if you refuse to do it, we will do it for you" informed him High Councilor

Throughout Citadel space, everyone was either afraid or angry. Except for Krogans who were laughing and cheering after seeing how much ROA just humiliated Citadel Council. Spartarus wanted to argue but Tevos decided to act.

"We agree to your conditions, i hope we can live in peace with your Republic" said asari simply

"That is great, some of us wanted to destroy you after we learned what turians did at Shanxi but this clearly redeems you in our eyes, we will allow you to open an embassy on High Charity, our capital. If you would like to learn more about our history and culture, _Wrath`_ s AI just uploaded civilian-level informations to your `extranet` you can find more information there, if that is all we have other important things to attend to" informed them Jensen

"Very well, i call this meeting adjourned" said Tevos simply and Hologram disappeared.

"Blue team, we are done here" said Master Cheif "return to LZ alpha"

AN: well, thats it for now, ill try to make stick to my original plan but ive got school now so it can take a little more than 1 week...

Anyway, pls review cuz i have no idea if this chapter is good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6:Dirty Deals

AN: Yea yea i know, my grammar sucks, and to be honest i had no idea how to finish last chapter so i know it sucked as well...

Locobat12345: Sooner or later, wait few chapters but dont worry, ill add them :)

Guest: "I like how you say that your going to not make humanity op then go and make them op." i normally ignore `Guest` reviews but this one is special, i never said they wont be OP in war against Citadel, but we still have Reapers, Automatons from PA and few other races im going to add so ROA will be tested.

WelshGuy32 : Point was to show how insignificant Citadel is and to humiliate them, that is why Jensen said `political bullshit` and skipped it, ROA wanted to show Citadel who is now in charge and that is what they did, i admit i was trying to speed things up a little but this will be solved in next chapters, as for halo superiority: yes, they are a little OP but it is simple math, single ODP could destroy Citadel, they fire 12000 ton Ferric-Tungusten-Eridium rounds at speed of 45000Km/s that means each shot will generate few hundred GIGATONS of energy. Yes that is a huge ammount when we compare it to Kinetic Barriers but that will be ineffective agaist huge ammount of Reapers for example. As for my grammar, yea i know it sucks.

paladin3030 : I know ROA is OP when compared to Citadel, but i never said that Citadel Council will be their main enemy, its Multiverse and i added ME so there are races and technology from ME as well as planets and characters.

Isles : yep, i cant tell you much though, you need to wait a chapter or two.

Ryan: nope, he is an AI so he cant have a scar on his face since he is mostly a hologram although it has this weird mask...

Anyway, new chapter is up...

* * *

April 22 2633 - Treaty of Shanxi is signed, borders are established between ROA and Citadel.

April 24 2633 - Citadel News Net is launching anti-ROA propaganda, everyone in Citadel space is shocked after learning how brutal Great War has been and how SPARTAN IIs were created.

April 29 2633 - ORION II Project is launched by Hyperion, goal is to upgrade every ODST to ORION I class super-soldier, Citadel Council`s demands to stop any research on bio-augmentation, ROA`s answer to those demands is announcement of GRUNT Project which goal is to create enhancements for every unggoy, any protests from Citadel Council are ignored.

June 21 2633 - Turian Admiral Desolas which was captured by Hyperion is executed by ROA, Turians are outraged. Republic ignores any protests from Citadel.

July 12 2633 - Batarian pirates attack Shanxi Trading Outpost and attempt to access Shanxi Relay in order to attack Pandora and steal Hyperion assets. When they break first line of 2nd Hyperion Fleet they are suddenly attacked by HDF _Hydra_ and every other ship in Hyperion Fleet, after 27 minutes battle is over, Batarians are annihilated by power of Hyperion Navy.

July 13 2633 - ROA is outraged by attack on Hyperion territory and warn that if they find out who attacked them, they will _glass_ homeplanet of that person.

September 31 2633 - ROA/Hyperion scientists discover a simple process to refine by-products of AFE alloys to create Element Zero but its classified as Top Secret/Level 10 eyes only by ROA intelligence.

October 6 - Migrant Fleet stumbles upon an unknown vault on a remote planet in Armstrong Cluster, turns out it is a Precursor crashed space ship, unable to understand its technology or even succed in opening it, they notify ROA of their discovery. After two days of waiting, ROA's 9th Fleet under command of Admiral Jacob Keyes arrives. After careful consideration ROA Senate decides to reward Migrant Fleet with enough Element Zero to build whole fleet of cruisers and schematics for Sterile Field Generator, Quarians are _very_ satisfied with their payment for this information and promise to inform ROA about any new discoveries.

October 7 2633 - After learning about ROA/Quarian deal Citadel Council is outraged and orders Quarians to give them location of Precursor ship, when CNN reporter asked about it, Admiral Xen commented: " _Ironic isnt it? For so many years we were treated as nothing more than scavengers by Citadel Council, when we requested help to fight Geth they ignored us, each time when we requested help they ignored us, and now they want us to remain loyal to them, not going to happen im afraid, ROA is more than eager to reward everyone who proves his value to them as potential partners while Citadel doesnt care about anything as long as Council races are safe and well"_ after this speech everyone is shocked while Council decides to punish Quarians by banning them from Citadel Council space.

December 27 2633 - Migrant Fleet is getting desperate, their mining ships are constantly attacked by pirates and slavers and in result, they are having even bigger problems with harvesting materials needed to upkeep their fleet. They also send an ambassador to ask ROA for help.

* * *

December 31 2633, military calendar, High Charity in orbit of Earth, ROA Senate chamber 1600 hours

"Welcome everyone" started Jensen "we have many matters today on our agenda and we need to close our budget before tomorow so lets start, first thing we need to discuss is ORION III program, Mr. Jack - you have the floor"

Jack`s hologram appeared in center of senate chamber.

"Thank you coucilor, initial results show much promise, if you want we can upgrgade all ODST to ORION class in less than one year"

"What about GRUNT program? Is it ready?" asked Unggoy senator

"Not yet, we need more founds but tests on cloned tissue show promising results: skin will be tougher, increased reflexes and huge muscle grow as well as changes in skeleton, at this stage it would make you about half a meter taller, if you decide to invest in this program, we can get it out of alpha stage in about two years, maybe one if we transfer more scientists to it"

Faith nodded.

"Status on Halo?"

"Project ASCENSION is nearing its final stage- we can start construction of our first Halo in few months, mostly thanks to this Precursor ship we found, tech it contains is invaluable. It may take us years to fully understand how it even works but even after three months we got more from it than we hoped"

"What about Nanobots? Are they ready for mass-scale production?"

"Yes and no, we finally made some breaks in micro-reactor field, but we still cant program them to do what we want, it may take us some time to figure this out but i think our new Precursor ship will have some answers"

"We will pay you for all those projects, thank you Mr. Jack, that is all unless you want to say something"

"Actualy yes, i do"started Hyperion CEO again "number of STG agents cought while trying to spy on us is getting higher, i think we need to stop this before it gets out of control or we will be in deep shit _when_ they penetrate our servers and download even _some_ data, i wouldnt like to see Hydra class energy projectors on turian ships"

"We will resolve this matter as soon as we can, thank you for your time Mr. Jack and have a nice day" said Jensen, Handsome Jack nodded and disconnected.

Suddenly Captain of Senate Guard approached them.

"Im sorry for interrupting, but we have a visitor from Migrant Fleet, he says there is an urgent matter to discuss"said Sangheili guard

Jensen nodded.

"Let him in"

Doors to Senate chambers opened and Quarian entered with escort of one Jiralhanae guard and one SPARTAN. SPARTANs were not usually used as guards but they were sometimes re-assigned to Senate Guard when they needed some time off, win-win for everyone since SPARTANs were getting some shore leave and Senate was a _lot_ more safe.

"Welcome Ambassador Raan, what do you wish to discuss with us?" asked Faith politely

"Im here because Migrant Fleet is in desparete situation, we are running out of materials to maintain our ships and space to run from pirate fleets, i was sent here to ask for help" said `Raan

"Since when you are on the run from pirates, i know you are not welcome in Citadel space that much but it seems you have no choice, yet still you didnt go there. Why?" asked Guilty Spark

Quarian looked on Forerunners AI, she clearly didnt like him but she couldnt do anything about him so she decided to answer his question.

"We are no longer permitted to be in Citadel space, in last three months they forbid any non-Citadel race from sending more than one hundred ships to their territory, so we are being slowly killed, our ships will soon stop working and then we will have pirates all over us, we already have"

Everyone looked surprised, then whole chamber was in uproar until Jensen silenced them.

"We are all concerned about your situation ambassador, but why did they do this? They never had any reason to ban you from their space, why do it now?" asked human High Councilor

`Raan smiled underneath her helmet

"Isnt it obvious? They punished us because we gave you location of that derelict instead of them, now they just want some revenge for this"

" **Are they that primitive and pathetic? Dooming your species to extinction is their way to get back at you? I demand action!** " yelled Jiralhanae senator

Jensen raised her hand to calm everyone down.

"We will of course help your people ambasador, you are suffering because you helped us, so we will help you, we will send ten mobile shipyards with materials to assist in repairing your fleet, 9th and 10th UNSC fleets and Sangheili _Fleet of New Era_ thats sixty _Infinity_ -class ships, six hundred _Strident_ -class frigates, one _Mantis-_ class drednought, one _Payday_ -class command ship, one _COS_ -class super carrier and thirty _CAS_ -class assault carriers, will that be enough?

"How big are those ships?"

"In your classes? 600 cruisers, 60 5km long carriers, one 15km long drednought, one 7km command ship, one 29km long super carrier and 30 3km long Assault carriers"

Quarian ambassador lokked at them in disbelief.

"You are willing to give us so many ships? We are not even allies!"

"Oh come on" started Jensen "they are merely a spit in the bucket of our navy and although we are not allies, you really helped us with that Precursor ship so its not like we dont owe you or anything, besides: it will also serve as a reminder that screwing with us wont end well. Make no mistake: pirates will attack you that is why we are sending you those fleets, they were out of combat for some time since we really dont do much with our navy besides training and some occasional pirate hold-out cleaning, they could use some fighting, but dont worry: they are not green, they will defend you no matter what the cost"

"Thank you, but what then? What are we supposed to do after you take care of pirates? We have no where to go" pointed out Raan

Jensen looked on his fellow councilors, they nodded so he turned to senators who nodded as well.

"Then you are welcome to stay in ROA space, we have plenty of space and you will be safe here: no slavers - by our laws its crime against civilization so punishment for it is death, no pirates either - same punishment as for slavery. But make no mistake, when you cross our borders you will stay here until we say otherwise so only some ships will be permitted to leave while rest of Migrant Fleet will stay here" said Jansen

"W-what? You will just let us _in..._? What about pilgrimage? And those quarians already on it?" asked Raan, trying to convice herself its not a dream

"They will come back to Migrant Fleet before you depart to our space, and once you are in, they will be permitted to travel across our territory without any probles, of course after implanting basic ID chips"Raan looked confused" it is a standard procedure, ID chips show: name, date of birth, blood type, illnesses and home planet, its for security reasons only i assure you, but once they get them and receive basic knowledge about our society, they will be free to travel across our space with no restrictions, but there is one thing, we cannot officialy let you into our space without you joinning ROA or at least forming a strict military alliance so its our only condition"

Raan looked even more sruprised and confused, she was now making one of the most important decision in history of Quarian race, but something felt _odd_ about it...

"What is in it for you?" Jensen looked surprised "dont even think for a second that i buy this, you cant just spend all that money out of goodness of your hearts"

Jensen looked again on his fellow councilors and on senators after that, again everyone nodded.

"You are right, all of us will get much from this: Unggoy are interested in your suit technology, Sangheili want to help you because you helped them by giving us Precursor ship- to not help you would mean they lose their honor, San `Shyuum want your data on Mass-Effect technology and we want to employ you as engineers in our first attempts to make a hybrid ship with both your and our technology, Hunters are simply curious about your race while Kig-Yar want another trading partner, Yanme`e queens are interested in your culture, Forerunner AIs want to make sure you survive since their creators _died_ so you can live and prosper, Human AIs want to show you that cooperation between organics and synthetics is possible and Jiralhanea just want to get back at council for what they did to Krogans

"Although we will have some problems with your AIs, i will have to relay this offer to Conclave, i cant make this decision on my own, thank you for your offer and your time coucilors, when will your fleet arrive?"

"One day, maybe two, they will get underway as soon as possible, we will give you and your envoy a cruiser as an escort if you dont mind"

"Of course not, now i will get going, i need to relay your offer to Conclave from my ship, thank you for your time. Good bye." `Raan turned and left Senate chambers escorted by Senate Guard"

"It worked out perfectly, by the end of next year, they will be ROA members, although colonization might prove problematic for them due to their immune system but im sure Hyperion will figure something out" said Faith

"Yes, they always do, and i hope they will join us, if they do it will be one species more enjoying peace and prosperity in this galaxy" added`Refumee

"Are there any other items on our agenda that require our attention? Budget is almost ready, we just need to add some money to spend on Quarians _when_ they accept our offer and it will be ready to sign" said unggoy senator

"Yes, status on our navy production"said Jiralhanae senator "ive been checking this for last few days and from what i can see, almost 12% of our ships dont meet our minimum standards, and i mean our regular navy _not_ our mothballed fleet."

"12%?"asked Kig-Yar senator "which fleets?"

"Mostly fleets that remember Great War era, they were not upgraded until now and we either do that or we will need to moth ball them, and from what i checked it will be easier to just modify them to our current standards than build new ships"

"Agreed" said Jensen " our shipyards will already be occupied by production ofparts and ships needed for ASCENCION project, no need to waste time and money, and since we are already talking i would like to inform you that UNSC just finished construction of 15th heavy fleet, like always it has 300 _Strident -_ class frigates and 30 _Infinity_ \- class Carriers. We still cant find any one who can command it so for now it will not take part in any navy actions, since we have problems with manpower UNSC will halt its ship production so we can assist in refit of those old fleets."

"Are there any other matters we need to take care of?" asked Yanme`e Queen

"Not really, i call this meeting adjourned"

* * *

AN: aaand here we go! how will Quarians react to AI`s almost everywhere - even in ROA Senate? What will they do about it? Will they try to destroy them? Or maybe they will live in peace? Well, you will find out in next chapter!

Some people told me that story is moving to fast, and they are right and i know that so from now on ill slow down with main story and ill add more information on political situation and civilian life in ROA. Im also sorry it took me this long, i hope ill be able to make next one faster this time.

Anyway, fav`s and follows are welcome as well as reviews, if you have any suggestions about characters and plot feel free to PM me or leave it in your review.


	7. Merry Christmas

I know i promised to update each month but i really had no time to finish my new chapter.

I tried to finish it before today but you know how its like, still to many grammar errors to correct and i need to add some lore to it so it wont suck like chapter 2. I will TRY to upload it before end of this month

Anyway, i wish you all the best, Merry Christmas and happy New Year!


	8. Story Cancelled

Sorry for the long wait, but i decided to cancel Rise of the Republic.

I know this will disappoint many of you, sorry guys but after thinking about it, this story was doomed from the beginning.

My main mistake was adding Covenant races into this story, i cant realistically write about them, like most of you already said - they seemed a little off, unrealistic. I made them black/white, unlike Humanity. Elites were honor bound, Prophets were skilled politicians and manipulators, Brutes were violent and fast-acting, and i had no idea how to add Hunters, Drones and Grunts into this mix. Although i had some great ideas about adding few races from other universes, i would totally fail with ROA`s internal politics, even more spectacularly than my fuck up with Citadel chapter and so-called ROA vs CC meeting. Another thing i would fail at is Quarians and Geth situation, i wanted to bring them together into ROA but again it would be unrealistic, and lets not even mention Krogans and war with Hegemony.

Those are mistakes i could not avoid so yea. I declare ROTR cancelled.

But dont worry, cuz i learned a lot since i started writing that is why im going to... MAKE ANOTHER STORY!

That`s right ppl, since its already established i suck with making a multi species halo faction i will make a UNSC vs the rest story, that means no covie races but it also means humanity will stand alone against the rest of the ME universe, but it will change sooner or later and they will find friends among the stars... guess who will it be. xD

I will also improve my space and ground battles, since they totally suck and my grammar( yea, i know)

I already started to write new plot but i have exams this month and i have to study a lot, mostly math, phyx, polish and geman so i dont have much time.

Special thx to Gaara king of sand, blaze1992, chronus1326, sightbent and rangerboy. I hope you will review my ROTR v. 2.0 when i upload it. (ofc i wont name it that way, im still looking for ideas so you guys can help me out xD)

Thats it i think, 79 reviews, 366 followers, 288 favs, 39204 views. And only 17558 words(without this goodbye) for a story with so much spelling errors and poor characters thats pretty good, especially with only 17558 words.

Anyway, thx for everything guys, i will add my new version when i finish it, since i already have a lot of half-done chapters for ROTR and a lot of other ideas i should do it before the end of this month, but since i have a lot of other stuff to do it might be later in march. So, thx again and cya later!


	9. Info, new story

Hello there guys and girls, as you might remember, i promised to set up a new story after i cancelled this one.

Although my laziness and complete lack of success in both writing and my personal life exceded even my wildest expectations, i can proudly inform you that my new story, " _Peacemaker"_ is now up and running!

For the record, some of the stuff i wrote in this story will be used in the Peacemaker but other than that, im going to explore ideas and make(should i manage it) a unique story, full of wonders, different cultures, languages, new characters (including me), a prototype ship, less human supermacy, more intrigues and mysteries, im going to create something one-of-a-kind, at least thats the general idea.

Link to the story:

s/12488347/1/Peacemaker

As always i need constructive criticism, but im also gonna need some ideas, everything is already explained in the ANs, i hope you will like my new story.

This is Fernix13, signing off!


End file.
